Another Kind of Girl
by KJWilliston
Summary: It was just suppose to be another job. I was to show up and give her a night she'd never forget, just like all the others. I didn't realize my life was going to change from the moment I stepped foot in her apartment...
1. Prologue

1A/N: Just really testing to see if people will like this or not. I am looking for something to work on as soon as my other fanfic is done. I hope you all like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. With that said and done, put down your phones, cause you can't sue me now. Why would you anyway? What the hell did I ever do to you?

Another Kind of Girl

Prologue

My eyes scanned freely over the strange room as I memorized each and every bit of whatever my eyes fell on. My nose absorbed the scent of the room, taking in the smell, keeping it deep in my memory. My hands touched the soft sheets, that were warmed by the body heat let off by the two of us.

Yes, the two of us. My head as I viewed the figure next to me. She clung to her pillow and hugged it gently as she laid on top of it, her hair gently flooded over her body and covered most of her otherwise naked exposed back, and half of her face. I began to memorized the marvelous colour of her hair. It was a gorgeous strawberry blonde that glistened as the sun peeked through the curtains and onto her sleeping form.

I slowly rose from the bed and reached for my clothes that laid scattered on the floor. I was pretty much completely dressed when I reached into my jacket and pulled out a black pen and a little note book.

I flipped the book's cover open to a fresh clean piece of paper. I took the cover off my pen before I looked down at the note book's blank page. I thought for only a moment before I began to write things down on the paper.

_Dearest Kumiko, _

_I can't begin to express what I felt with you last night. From the moment our eyes met, I felt the intensity in your eyes as you gazed upon me. They burned with the same beauty as that of a goddess. Who am I kidding? You are a goddess. I'm almost sure the gods sent you to toy with me and drive me made with every whisper, every touch and glance you sent my way. You let me serve you, an honor I feel to be oh so unworthy of. I thank you for that, Goddess Kumiko, for my dreams will always be filled with images of you. _

_-Your Lone Wolf_

_Syaoran Li_

I quietly pulled the piece of paper out of the booklet and placed it on the pillow beside the young woman, where I slept. I stole one more glance at the sleeping woman before I pulled my jacket on and left the bedroom, and moments later I was out of the apartment in the hallway, heading towards the elevator.

888

I took a sit at my kitchen table not long after I returned to my own apartment. The table was messy with papers and books on many woman like subjects. Such as books on sexual positions, woman's personalities, and how they were different from others. Even a few romance novels were scattered around the tables.

I know that anyone who didn't know who I was would be rather freaked out by the sight of my kitchen table. A very understandable concept, but I simply just liked to think of them as my study materials. Anyone who had a career like mine did similar, if not the exact same research. Besides, women seemed to like reading them, so it was great to get ideas to please women. Which of course is my job.

I was often told by my mentors that I was talented visually. I was able to look at something and take a mental note that lasted for months, if perhaps not years in my head. You seem my clients often liked getting material objects upon my arrival, a compliment, sometimes they expected me to do nothing but simply follow their lead.

Everyone of them were different from the next. Some called me and old me right off what they wanted. Others heard of my talent. The talent that made me successful in this business. The talent to know one's personality and know exactly what it was they wanted in a man. Thus, I could make a lot of happy women. Which of course, was my job.

My job, which had many titles. A male escort, sometimes even a street walker. I even heard the term man-whore once or twice. The truth is that these are all incorrect terms.

A male escort is a person who is paid to escort someone to an occasion or event. To a wedding or to a business event. Pretty straight forward. Anything that happened during the events, a kiss or a _busy night _was just considered a bonus, a tip if you will.

Street walkers is a term normally used for women who sell their bodies. They live on the streets or in low income area's of a city. I have never understood the term man-whore, and can only assume what the title means. I suppose it is similarly to street walkers, but referring to a male.

I am none of these though. I am a gigolo. Simply put, a professional man who will spent a night with a woman, letting her live her fantasy created by him for a fee. I myself from my experience am hired by mostly the women themselves, but sometimes I am by close friends or family members of a woman who I will serve.

We meet these women and treat them in the manor they wish to be treated, and give them a night, they hopefully won't forget too soon. We are very clean cut, and live in middle class area's of the cities we live in. Only after we have made a name for ourselves of course.

We get hired for many reasons. Women who are well aware that they are on the rebound sometimes call us up. I've gotten called to get back at a cheating boyfriend or husband, to attempt to show them how it felt anyway. Just last spring I was even asked by a either to cheer her daughter up.

Most of my customers are the same though. They are women with sexual appetite's much larger then what they're boyfriends can handle. Most of them think very highly of themselves, which leaves me to often simply refer to them as goddesses.

I turned and picked up a typed piece of paper from one of the piles found on the able. I turned back to my position and read the paper over. It was mostly just facts in point form about my client. Kumiko Kamiswa it read at the top. She was one of them. The Kami was perfectly ironic, one I often made jokes about. Whenever I left her a note, I found myself fighting the urge to begin to laugh.

Which brings me to explain the notes. All real professional gigolo's have a trademark that makes them known and remembered. Mine was my notes what I left every morning after. I made the notes to seem as personal as I could without putting any of my emotion or opinions would come through.

My dear friend, and trainer, Meiling, thought of it for me, and I am glad to say it has become a huge success in my business. I was told by many regular's that they kept all my notes so that they may remember each encounter.

I placed the piece of paper back down on the pile it had just came from. I reached for the stray books that were scattered around the table. I neatly stacked them then took the piles of paper and did the same. I took a sit afterwards and reached for a schelecule book with a navy blue cover. My _little black book, _but with a blue cover.

I began to flip through the pages for this week looking at all my _appointments. _I hadn't scanned over the next day's schelecule when my phone to ring. I put the book down flat on the table then put the phone to my ear.

"Syaoran Li speaking," I answered.

"Hello is this the Lone Wolf Syaoran Li?"a females voice asled.

"Yes it is," I assured her.

"Just checking," a chuckle on the other end was heard. "There's actually four of us here and we were interested in hiring you for a close friend of ours."

I grabbed a blank piece of paper and took a pen into my hand and I prepared myself. "Alright, what is your friends name?"

"Sakura Kinomoto. Kinomoto is spelt K-I-N-O-M-O-T-O."

"Tell me about her. What's her personality."

Silence followed, then I heard a click, then some static. "We thought putting it on speaker would be best Li-san. Anyway, Sakura is the shy type, unless she gets to know you, then she opens right up." Only a moment later I heard another girl's voice. "She is a huge romance junkie." Giggles were heard loudly in the background."You got that right." "She's a very loving person, and cares about everyone, even if she doesn't know them really well." "Oh, Tomoyo, that is so true. She holds nothing against anyone."

"Oh, okay," Syaoran stated, hoping to be heard over the girls. "How old is she?"

"She's twenty-three," the original girls voice stated.

"And what does she do?"

"She's still in University, going to be a pharmacist."

"She's a study freak." Another cried.

"Exactly why we think she needs you!" Another chuckled.

I smiled, "That right there is perfect information. One last thing though. When and where?"


	2. The Smile

1A/N: Wow...I mean wow. I have never had such feedback for a first chapter before. I am glad everyone seems to like it. It is a relief. I wanted to update this story April 1, because it was Sakura's birthday and would have been perfect. Stupid lack of sleep. I don't sleep well, especially when my little sister is throwing a party...

Thanks to the following:

Vintage Demigoddess: I am updating as fast as I can. School is done now so I can update faster.

Kylria: Updating as fast as I can. I just finished University, so updates should be quicker, atleast until school starts again.

Tears-of-redemption: I know eh? I always wanted a guy who would leave me notes the morning after we were together. I still need to find a guy I would be that close too though, lol.

Dancingwindforever: It all depends on where my friend and I decide to take it. We're still debating between a short or long story.

Insanity-ward: My friend and I plan on making it a lot funnier too.

SandPaper: Writing it makes me excited! (Bounces around bedroom)

Ashley-chan: As would I. I am glad to know my friends are too shy to even dial the number.

Misunderstandings: Of course I will

Yumerin: Yeah people do tend to make Sakura a geisha, but don't even really know what a geisha is. It pisses me off that they make them out to be street walkers when they aren't. I like to basically take over used ideas and make them my own. The best example is making Syaoran a gigolo, and Sakura not being a street walker. I'm also very glad you enjoyed it. (Dances around room) Hurray I got a fan!

Pink Fire101: I admit it is a little weird, but I like it. So I am glad you can't wait for another chapter.

Georgianna: I will update as soon as I can. It is hard with University.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, Clamp does. My friend and I simply borrowed the characters to bring you this story. So please enjoy!

Another Kind of Girl

Chapter 1

I took a long drink from my cup of coffee, the sweet sugar and cream tickled my taste buds as the coffee entered my mouth, rolling over my tongue. I closed my mouth, and set the cup down on

the saucer. My eyes fell upon a young woman in front of me. Her face was lit with a smile and her hair tied back in two pony tails. Her ruby eyes watched me with amusement.

"So, tell me about your client for tonight," she commented. "I have a business man. A very lonely bushiness man, if you know what I mean."

"No one too impressive Meiling, unless you count the fact she's going to be a pharmacist," I replied. Picking up my spoon I began to stir my coffee once again.

She looked very surprised, "Wow, I don't recall you ever getting one like that before. They tend to only have eyes for their chemistry sets."

I drank from my cup again, sitting it down, and then turning to my breakfast plate. I took the fork and knife into my hands and began to cut the french toast I ordered. "Just because you never had a customer like that doesn't mean I haven't. Remember Hatsumi Ota?"

"The Master's graduate?"

I nodded as I picked up a piece of french toast. "Yeah, she was that type, except she was going back to be a professor." I began to chew the french toast, and Meiling watched me, a smile was still played on her face. She picked up her tea and began to sip on it. She had put the cup down when she finally replied.

"So, you'll be playing the soft gentle type then?"

I nodded, "And your going to be the the temptress then?"

Meiling sighed heavily and nodded, "Just like every other night. You'd think that after almost five years in the business a girl like me could find one customer with a soft spot for someone other than a temptress."

"When pig's fly," I replied. "Men who want a soft girl usually aren't found looking for a paid one night stand." She rolled her eyes, but smiled as she grabbed her things, including her bill. She stood from the restaurant's table, looking down at me she placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Think of that as a April Fool's Day present," Meiling grinned. "See you next Saturday."

With that, Meiling left me alone with my thoughts. She wasn't a bad person. In fact, without her, I probably would be dead in a gutter somewhere. That is what made her so special to me. When I

came to this town I had no food or place to stay. She took me in, and three years later I was living on my own and making a decent living. I owed her a lot because she didn't have to take me in,

and she didn't have to do anything that she has done for me. She could have just left me there in the alley, she could have just walked past me, but she chose not to. Instead she helped me to her apartment and took care of me until I was better. Then she tried to help me get a job. That didn't work out so well, but we never gave up.

It was her who inspired me to go out and do what I do now. She was a street walker, but not your average street walker. She was what you'd call a high class prostitute. She didn't walk the streets looking for a costumer, nor did she dress like one, not in public anyway. She would visit the client dressed quiet normally, then strip down to her work clothes, then give the man whatever it was he desired.

It was the same as I did, but the men were mostly the same, unlike my female clients who's personalities and were different, which meant they had different idea of erotic desires. Men were more physical and just wanted to get down to it. It was a fact. Sure there were women like that as well, but it was more common in men.

I put down my fork when I finished my french toast and wiped around my mouth with a clean napkin before I placed it down on the table. Reaching for my wallet I took few a few bills and placed them on the table as a tip. I stood, with my bill in hand and headed to the front cash. The woman smiled at me as she took the bill.

"$6.35," she smiled at me.

I nodded and gave her a ten dollar bill and awaited for my change. She gave me my change and wished me a nice day. I smiled and wished her one as well, then left the restaurant. The sun outside hit me, blinding my sight for a moment or two. I turned to view the streets. All of them were full of people walking to their destinations. I stepped into the crowds and headed back to my apartment.

888

I fixed my collar and my cuff's on my shirt as I looked into the bathroom mirror. Looked at my face closer in the mirror, checking for any places that needed a closer shave. I was satisfied with the job I had done, so turned to my collection of cologne. I moved the bottles around looking at the titles. I picked up one bottle that was still nearly full. One that I very rarely used that was simply called Nature.

It was a very simple masculine cologne that wasn't too strong and was made to smell natural. This one smelt like an open field mixed in with some wild flowers. It seemed that not a lot of women liked this smell, but preferred the much stronger masculine smell. I was told that this

client was very fond of soft smells and liked nature. I had the idea that this would be the smell she would like best out of my collection of colognes.

She was also shy. Which was number one in this case. She was the kind of person who would open up after she got to know you after a short time of just talking. This would make this a very interesting evening. From experience I knew it would be an all night job. I was free the next

night, which would be a good thing in my case. I would be up all night with this client, and I would need a full twelve hours to recover afterwards. And trying to sleep during the day was always a challenge.

Leaving the bathroom I ventured into my kitchen where my dinner was waiting. Left over take out from a Korean restaurant from two lunches before. It probably should have been thrown out by then, but I didn't have the time to make something else. That and I was doubtful that it was going to kill me.

Picking up a fork I took a seat at my table and began to eat from the takeout box. I sighed as I felt disgusted with the old stale taste in my mouth. I sighed as I swallowed each bite. I had time tomorrow afternoon. I could go get food from the market then. This would fill my stomach and

that would be enough for now. Taking the last bite from my take-out box I quickly disposed of it in the garage and discarded the fork into the sink.

I turned to look up at the clock to look at the time. It was close to eleven o'clock and I knew I had to be at this Sakura's apartment for midnight. She lived just a few blocks away. I had plenty of time to gather my thoughts on the job that night. Last minute planning. I could take my time getting there and still come up with some more ideas. '_Things will go well tonight_,' I thought.

I couldn't have been more wrong...

888

I had entered the apartment building five to midnight. She lived on the second floor with a corner apartment. I had just about a three minute walk to get to the apartment. I would be right on time, like I always was. As I walked down the hall I passed a group of young females, who looked much to young to be of legal age. They tittered at me as I passed. I smiled but quickly began to roll my eyes when I was out of view. I hated over the top femimine girls. I couldn't explain it, but I never felt attracted to girls like that. I couldn't explain it, it was just a tick I had. They annoyed

me to no end. It seemed that the majority of their vocabulary consisted of them giggling rather then speaking real words. It was like their own language they shared. They'd look at the other and break into fits of laugher and know exactly what the other was thinking. It made me think they had something wrong mentally. It just bothered me.

Moving towards the end of the hall I came to a complete stop at a door that read the number I was searching for. I smiled as I knocked on the door. It was my protection to whatever laid on the other side of the door. I heard some loud giggles break out as I knocked then a small voice begging them to not be so loud, followed by soft footsteps. Then a chain and door being unlocked.

A tall slender girl stood in the doorway. Her long dark black hair flooded over her shoulders. At the sight of me her bright blue eyes lit up. A smiled at me and pulled me into the apartment.

"Syaoran Li, I must say you look much more handsomer then you do in your pictures," she commented.

"Miss Daidouji I presume?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Now we'll introduce you and leave so you can do your thing. If that's alright with you of course."

"Sounds good to me."

Tomoyo smiled and moved aside letting me into the apartment. I moved inside quickly, then she closed the door behind me. She motioned me to follow her, so I did. We went down into the living room down the hall where a group of four girls sat around a coffee table all with drinks in their hands, or resting near them on the coffee table. The girls all looked up with me. It right away was obvious who it was I was there to meet.

Three of the young women's faces let up as they looked me over, while one young women looked at me, but seemed very unsure about what was going on. I had to admit my first impression was not a good one. All four of her friends were done up in bright make-up and wore very feminine

clothing that fit them very well. She wore very old faded jeans that looked pretty worn and a white t-shirt that said Tokyo Junior Chess Tournament 2004 on the front. She also wore no make-up, not that she needed any. She had no blemishes on her face, and her face was shaped well and her hair short hair cut hugged her face just right. Yet she wasn't presenting herself like most young ladies inspired to.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan," Tomoyo cried.

She looked up at me, but avoided eye contact with me. She turned to look at Tomoyo, obviously confused. Tomoyo smiled at her friend. "He's all yours!"

Sakura's cheeks warmed up as she turned to face her other friends, searching for perhaps a hint of a joke. It didn't look like Sakura was taking it well. Tomoyo reached down and picked up her purse and pulled it around her shoulders. She smiled at the other girls, who in turn also stood.

"We must be going Sakura-chan. We'll call tomorrow morning to see how things went,"one of her friends smiled. They waved quickly and left towards the exit of the apartment. That left Sakura and I all alone.

I admit I had no idea where to start. Usually the girls were much more excited and jumped on me and I could start right away. Not this time. Sakura was doing everything in her power to not even make eye contact with me. I decided to take things slow. I took a sit across from her at the coffee table. She watched as I sat down, but still didn't meet my gaze.

"Well Happy Birthday," I said, a smile was crossing my face, but I wasn't happy. "I must say, your looking awfully beautiful tonight." I reached across the table to take her hand. She quickly stood. Her eyes finally locked with mine.

"Don't you even think about trying anything," she demanded, but a hint of nervousness was sensed in her voice. I stayed in my place, not moving an inch. She was obviously scared of being alone with me. I didn't blame her though. I was a strange man, and she was a girl who wasn't use to being around people she didn't know.

"I'm not going to do anything," I told her. "I was hired by your friends to make your fantasies come true. I understand that your scared, and that is natural. Usually my clients call me themselves, not their friends."

She blushed hard as he mentioned why he was here in her apartment. "Well your trip here was a waste of time. I am not interested in having my fantasies come true, which might I add you are not capable of making come true," she defended herself. "Don't take anything the wrong way. I am just not looking for any companions, even for a one night stand."

I admit that I was surprised by what she had said. Her voice was serious and stern as she talked to me. I stood from my sitting position. She took a step back. She was a very nervous person. "Hey, if that's your wishes, I can't force you into anything. Just to let you know, I have already been paid."

"P-paid?" she gasped. "F-for what exactly?"

"I spent the night with you," I explained to her.

She covered her reddened face as she fell back in one of the chairs. She shook it in utter embarrassment. I completely admit that I felt pity for the girl. Not only was I in a tough spot, but she was too. We were both silent for what seemed like hours, but could have only been minutes. She looked up at me, her cheeks warm with red. "Did my friends say exactly you had to do with me for the whole night?"

I shook my head, a little surprised. I just realized what it was that was going through her mind. Her friend did tell me she was a kind person even towards strangers. She felt bad that I had already been paid to spend the night with her and she wasn't going to take my 'services'. I was getting warm so I removed my jacket and placed it on the arm of the chair I was sitting in.

"How would you feel about just..." she paused for a moment, double thinking her idea over in her head. She swallowed the lump in her throat and met my gaze. "Say...keep me company. Nothing sexually related...just keeping me company."

I admit that it took all my self control not to let my mouth drop. I was surprised. Very, very surprised. I never in my three years of working in this business ever had a customer request something like that. Not once. I mean come on. People had friends for that. They didn't hire gigolo's for that. I saw her situation though. I nodded. "Alright Miss Kinomoto. If that is what you want."

A smile let up her face as she stood and bowed quickly in respect. "Thank you." When she stood from her bow the smile was gone and she had gone back to her serious state. I felt a little disappointed when it was gone. Just that quick flash of her smile sent a shiver down my spine. Just that one quick glance of her smile had completely changed her completely. I thought back to first glance I had on her just a few minutes earlier. She was simple and plain. Yet as that smile graced her lips she wasn't simple and plain. I could not explain it. She was...different.

She looked around the living room now, searching for something. "Um...could I offer you a drink then...um...what's your name?"

"I'm Syaoran Li," I told her. "And if you didn't mind."

She nodded and headed back into the kitchen towards the refrigerator. She opened in search of another bottle of liquor. "So your from China then?" she asked.

"Actually yes," I answered. "Hong Kong."

She had returned with a cooler, the cap already removed. "Really? I always wanted to see Hong Kong." She had taken her sit across from me and watched me take the first drink from the cooler. There was silence between us once again. I usually had no problems whatsoever with starting a conversation, but she wasn't like the other girls. My conversations always led to me sharing a bed with the girl. This was tougher because I was doing the opposite. I was trying to not share a bed with this girl. I had to spend the whole night with her, talking, or whatever it was that would take place.

My eyes stopped onto her chess shirt again. It was baggy, which could possibly mean it wasn't her shirt. She may or may not have been a chess player. I didn't know. I looked up at her face. "So, you're a chess player?"

"What..." she paused and looked down at her shirt before a pink hue covered her cheeks. "Sorry, yes, actually I was. I quit when I realized how hard University was. I had no time to play."

"Were you any good?"I questioned.

"Well...," she paused as she thought. "I don't like to brag any...but I came in third place in 2003 and second place in 2004 in the Tokyo tournaments. In 2004 I shouldn't have gotten second place though. The guy I was suppose to play against left in the middle of the tournament when he discovered that his grandmother died. I won by him leaving."

I was beginning to see what her friends had said about her. Was caring towards everyone. Even with something as simple as placing at a chess tournament. "I know nothing about chess." It was the truth. I knew very little about chess except that it was very complicated. "I've heard its very hard to it pick up."

She shook her head in disagreement. "People think that, but they either have a really bad teacher or simply haven't given it a chance." I could see the passion in her statement. She may have given up chess, but it was obvious that the passion she held for the game, hadn't yet flickered out.

"Well then, teach me," I challenged.

"Only if your serious about it," she told me.

"I am always serious."

She stood from her sitting position and told me to sit tight as she took off down the hallway. Minutes passed until she returned to my view with a small box she held like a suitcase. She placed it down on the coffee table, where I got full view of it. The outside of the box was checkered. She opened the case to reveal a wooden chess pieces held to the wall of the casing with material elastics. She began to remove them piece by piece. When they were all removed she flipped the case over, so it was spread open and was now a chess board.

She began to set the board up, placing all the white painted chess pieces in front of me. When both the white and black pieces were set up she met my eyes. "Alright now Li-san, I'll explain the pieces and how they move to you."

I nodded as she grabbed a piece on her side of the board. It looked like a corner piece of a castle. She showed it to me, "This is called a Rook." It can move any direction as long as it is striaght, not diagonally though. It can't go over pieces though. It can capture a piece, but has to stop once it captures." She paused. "You know what capturing is right?"

"Its when you take the other players piece, like in checkers," I told her. She nodded.

"Just checking." She placed the piece randomly on the board and showed me how the piece moved. And explained how it couldn't move. I watched, taking in every movement. Placing the piece back she picked up the next piece. I noticed how it looked like a horse.

"Now, this is a Knight," she explained. "I happen to think it is the most useful piece next to the queen. It can move like the letter 'L' in any direction and it can jump over other pieces, but it has

to land on them to capture." She took a random piece and placed it on the board and placed the Knight on a random place. Using her finger she explained to me how it moved in an 'L' showing me how she could capture it with the Knight. I nodded mentally absorbing into my memory.

She next picked up a strange looking piece. It had a long slender body and a tear drop shaped head with a cut in one side. "This is a Bishop. It's a pretty good piece to have." She pointed down to the color it was on. "This is a dark colored square. This Bishop moves diagonally on this color and this colour only." I nodded and turned to the opposite end of the board, where the other bishop stood neatly in place.

"And that one stay's on the light coloured squares and moved diagonally. Right?"

She smiled again. "That's right Li-san." My eyes stayed glued on her face for several seconds. There was that smile again. Just as quickly it vanished as she turned to the next piece. She picked it up and showed it to me. "This is the Queen. The most powerful piece in the game of chess. It can move in any direction as many spaces as it wants, but has to come to a stop when it captures a piece."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Now, we'll skip the King for now, and introduce you to the Pawns." Sakura pointed them out to me. They took up the entire second row. "Now they are considered to be the weakest of all the chess pieces, but if you use them properly you can even screw the Queen's piece and capture it. It can only move forward and can only capture diagonally. It can move two spaces forward on its first turn only, and afterwards only one space." She looked at me curiously. "Am I going to fast?"

"No, I'm a quick learner," I explained. "It actually seems much simpler then my grandfather made it out to be."

"He tried to teach you?"

"Simply put he took up an hour to explain each piece to me. By the end of it, I still couldn't understand the game."

She laughed. I watched her laugh, and felt my heart began to beat faster. "I understand what you mean. My brother tried to teach me. In the end it I learned by getting a book on chess and teaching myself." She turned to the last piece. She picked it up. "This is the King. This piece can move in any direction one space."

"The King can only move one space?"

"Yes, one space," she giggled at my surprise. "Its sad to say, but the Kings in this game make their kingdoms do all the work. Now if you lose this guy, you lose."

"That has to be hard to protect."

"Not entirely," Sakura grinned. "This is what makes chess so interesting. A King can't be captured, it can be in check." She began to move the chess pieces around the board. She used a simple example. Using a Queen and a King she moved it so they were in line from the other. "Now, the King is in check. When the King is in check, the other player has to say check to let

the King's player know. For their turn they have to either move the King out of the way, or move one of their own pieces in the way of the Queen."

"So how do you win?"

"A player has to completely block the King off so he is not safe where he is or anywhere around him. That's called a checkmate. If he is safe where he is, but not where around him, that is a Stalemate. In other words, a tie."

Syaoran nodded. "I guess you were right. It just takes a good teacher. You make a lot more sense then my grandfather."

My eyes once again fell upon her face as she smiled at me. It was so warm. I guess what her friends had to say about her was right. Once she got use to someone she opened right up. She was smiling more and more every few minutes. She was growing use to me. She fixed the pieces so that they were set up for a new game. She met my eye contact.

"You ready for a game?"

I nodded. "Never more ready."

888

I was surprised to find that I wasn't that bad of a player. I had lost every game, but at the end of every game we played I received compliments from Sakura, praising me for the good game. I snuck a glance at the clock, curious to know what time it was. It was 4:32AM. I looked at her.

"How many games have we played?"

Um..." she stopped to think for a moment. "I believe we played eight games." She began to pick the pieces and put them together into a neat pile. She was smiling again, which only meant I was watching her once again. "It felt so good to play Chess again. Thank you for that."

"It was nothing," I explained.

She stood from her sitting position as she began to stretch her arms and legs. I stood and did the same. She finished and took a seat on her chair once again. She looked up at me, a smile was still placed on her lips. "So, do you still want to play, or do you want to try something else?"

"Why don't we take a break from chess?" I asked.

"No problem," she nodded in agreement.

It was silent for a few minutes as I sat and tried to think of something we could do. In truth, I would have been happy just looking at her smiling face. I still couldn't explain it, but her smiling

face completely changed her. When she didn't smile she looked more like a tomboy, who obviously was way out of place with her very feminine friends. Yet when she smiled she gave off this aura, that all I can explain made everyone in the room feel welcome. Which was probably why she had friends of all sorts.

"So...your going to be a pharmacist?"

"Yes," she quickly replied. "Or...I hope to be. One day."

"I'm curious, what made you want to be a pharmacist?"

"To help people. I want to be good at what I do and love doing it. I use to volunteer to help people all the time when in high school, but I can't just volunteer. So...I thought a career that could let me help people would be exactly what I should do with my life."

I was impressed with her answer. When I heard her say that she wanted to help people, that was all I expected to be said. She had really put a lot of thought into what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. And this was her answer. It was a damn good answer to.

"And what about you? I mean no offense or anything...but did you always want to be...well a you know..."

"A gigolo," I corrected her. "And well, frankly, no. Before I had no idea what to do with my life, and still I don't know what it is I should do." I placed my elbow on my lap and let my head rest on my hand. "I never actually expected to even be a gigolo as long as I have been. It was just suppose to be a short term thing, until I got a real job."

She still had that smile on her face. "Well are you happy with being a gigolo?"

I never actually had anyone ever ask me that before. They must have all assumed that I was happy with what I did just because I kept coming back. I kept taking calls and I kept showing up at my appointments. The answer was no. I wasn't happy with being a gigolo. It was what I did to survive. I was surviving. It was all I could do, and I was doing it. If I didn't I could end up the street and die. Just like when I first arrived to Japan.

"If I wasn't I wouldn't be doing it,"I lied. I actually couldn't bring myself to stating it verbally. I felt like if I did say it aloud then my life would be over. If I actually said it I would quit before I was prepared to. Things would quickly go down the drain for me. I needed this. It may not have been what I wanted, but I needed it. Survival.

"Well if you enjoy and it makes you happy for now, then that is all that matters," she replied. "It may not make you happy forever, but for now it does. That's all that matters really. Its like me and being a pharmacist, it may not make me happy forever, but it makes me happy now."

I knew exactly what she was saying. What you do now may make you happy but ten or fifteen years from now would it still make you happy? I suppose it came down to what your calling was. Being a gigolo was not my calling. I enjoyed very little of what I did. I was with so many women, but I was still alone. I never actually ever had a girlfriend and the first person I ever slept with was Meiling when I told her of what I wanted to do for a job. We held no real attraction for the other, but she did it to train me. She said it wouldn't have been a good idea to go into a job such as a gigolo and be a virgin and know nothing about what women liked during something like sex.

I never actually thought about what I would want to do with my life. Before I came to Japan my life was organized and decided for me already. Important decision about my life were decided by the important figures in my family. I had no say in any matters.

"Hey, Li-san, I'm curious to know. In your line of business what qualities are most important to have? Besides being strong and handsome?" As soon as that slipped out of her out I was well aware she had wished she hadn't. Her cheeks were warm with red and her eyes were wide in surprise in herself. It wasn't the question I'm sure, but rather the compliment she hadn't meant to come loose. I openly laughed as I answered her question.

"Well besides being 'strong and handsome' it helps a lot if you are good visually and remember the littlest of details," I explained to her. "Its different with all gigolo's, but I find that that helps me out the most."

"How?"

"Well I have a lot of clients, and I have a lot of names to put with faces, and a lot of facts I have to remember. Such as what one client likes while what another one hates. It may not seem like it, but they're a lot of things to be keen on in my business."

"Okay, I understand now," she exclaimed.

She looked up at the clock. I did the same. It was just about five o'clock. She began to pick up some of the empty bottles that were from before I arrived and brought them out to the kitchen. I decided to help and carried a few that were left behind. She thanked me and emptied the bottles in the sink before placing them back into the empty boxes.

"What time are you usually gone by?" she asked. "I'm not trying to shoo you or anything, but you must have a set time you are gone by."

I nodded. "I am usually gone by six."

"Well we have an hour then. How about some breakfast? You hungry?"

I was surprised by her again. I couldn't remember the last time a client offered me breakfast, not that they were even awake when I left, but still. I wasn't sure if I should have said yes or no, I don't even remember if I even answered her question.

"I hope you like pancakes. I'm afraid it's the only thing I know how to make," she laughed in her own embarrassment.

I nodded my head, "Pancakes would be great."

"Great," she grinned as she ran over to the stove. She turned it on and placed a pan on the element, and placed some butter in the pan. She then ran to the counter and opened the cupboard. She began to haul out some ingredients. I was amazed by her speed. She had to make pancakes a lot if she was this fast. She turned to me. "Can you get me two eggs and the carton of milk from the refrigerator?"

I nodded and did so as quickly as I could. I could tell that she was in a hurry. By the time I had gotten both objects she had already poured the flour into a large bowl. She took the items from me with a smile and began to work her magic in the bowl. I could only watch her as she mixed the batter with her fork. She soon stopped and continued over to the stove where she poured the batter into the pan.

"I could set the table," I offered.

She stopped for a moment and smiled warmly at me. "Thank you Li-san. Forks and knifes are in the last drawer on the left and plates and cups are in the cupboard right above you."

It took me only a moment to set her small kitchen table up for our breakfast. I placed the knifes and forks into place and set two plates and small glasses down for us. I had only just finished when I looked back at Sakura, who was just flipping her last pancake. She really did make pancakes a lot. She didn't need a measuring cup or anything. I chuckled reminding myself I'd have to learn to cook one day, rather then just live off take-out.

"Aaaannnnnddddd done!" She cheered as she flipped the last pancake onto the top of the pile she had already made. She leaned over the stove and turned the power off. She picked up the plate and brought them over to the table and set them down in the middle. She took a sit in one of the places I had set up. "Lets eat shall we?"

"Lets," I agreed taking my seat. She had the syrup and milk on the table already, so I dug right in. She took two pancakes before she poured the syrup on top. She began to cut the hot cakes and eat them. I did the same, but did it much slower. The pancakes were good. Damn good. I couldn't remember the last time I had food made at home and not from a box.

"Are they alright?" she questioned. She was probably not use to guests, so cooking for them was something she had probably never done before.

My lips formed a smile. "They're great."

She smiled wider and looked relieved, "I was a little worried, but I am glad."

We both soon finished off the entire batch of pancakes in time for Sakura to jump up quickly clean up the dished and placing them in her dishwasher. She did the same with the pan and the bowl she used to mix the pancakes in. I passed her the glasses and put the milk and syrup back in the refrigerator. She smiled at me and looked around for anything else that needed to be wiped down.

"I think that just about does it," she told me.

"I think it does," I looked up at the clock. It was just about time for me to be leaving. "Mine if I use your bathroom before I leave?"

"Oh, yes, just down the hall, by the entrance," she pointed the way. "Alright thanks."

I was gone only a few minutes before I returned to the living room where Sakura was sitting in her chair. I walked over to where I was sitting and picked up my discarded jacket and put it on. I looked at her with a smile.

"It was a pleasure Miss Kinomoto," I reached out to take her hand in a handshake. She smiled warmly at me in return.

"Thank you for understanding my situation," she stood from her sit. "I mean my friends are great and I understand that I need to get out their more, but this wasn't the way to do it."

"I agree." She was completely right. A gigolo wasn't the answer to her problems. I understood that completely. I was just happy we were both able to work things out.

"You're a very kind person Li-san," she blushed a little as she stepped closer to me. She was short compared to me, but that didn't stop her from standing on her tip-toes and coming forward and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. She stepped back down, still blushing. "I wish you the best Li-san."

I found my cheeks equally as warm as hers. I hid it more then she did. It was something I learned to do over the years, and still did even now. I bowed in respect for you. "I wish you all the best with your studies."

That was the last we both said to the other, as I turned and left the small apartment. Walking down the hall away from her apartment I began to think very deeply to myself. Running over and over in my head the events of that night. As I exited outside in the cool morning air I placed my hands into my pockets for warmth. I questioned the strange feeling my right pocket felt and pulled my hand out. In my hand was a small memo piece of paper. I stopped in my tracks and opened it.

_Li-san, _

_Thank you for everything you did for me last night. It may not seem like much to you, but to be able to play chess, have a serious conversation and even cook for someone was a real treat. _ _I'm glad I was able to meet you. _

_-Sakura _

I had to stop myself from letting my mouth drop in shock. She had gotten me with my own trademark. I usually always left a note for my clients, except for her. We hadn't done anything that was worth leaving a note for. I mean I talked to her verbally, so a note wasn't needed. Yet here was a note from her to me. A smile crossed my lips as I turned back to look at Sakura's apartment building.

"Your very welcome Sakura."

888

A/N: This was the longest chapter I have ever written for any fanfic or original fiction I have written. I am very proud of this. (Jumps up and down) Hurray! Anyway, if anyone noticed that all the Japanese characters used the san, chan or sama and then that Syaoran and Meiling didn't, it is because I felt that Syaoran and Meiling, who are not Japanese wouldn't speak completely traditional Japanese. So I thought Miss, Mr. Mrs, would be fine.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!! Please review!


	3. The Prescription

1A/N: Sorry for the delay of updating. Someone actually reported this story because of the authors note, and I got suspended for a week. And then I am afraid I had some crisis on my end. For anyone who possibly knows me from way back when I was writing the fanfic Hidden Amber, they know I was very suicidal back then. I was young, barely sixteen yet. Anyway, in the last month I had a breakdown, and almost attempted to take a bottle of pills. I am now seeking help, and have all kinds of support from my friends and doing whatever I can, drug free.

So I though that you all should know that about me, as because of my condition I may not update right away like I said I would. I am working as hard as I can, while working full time and attempting to get into counseling. (Stupid waiting lists) So I really don't want to worry anyone, because I have many friends who are always checking up on me and being there for me whenever I am am expressing these feelings.

Thank you everyone for listening. You are all great. Thanks again.

Thanks to the following:

Romancerox: Wow, thank you.

Yumerin: I like being different. I like to twist and turn and do things others would never do. Even if people hate me for it. Believe me, people hated me for it for my very first CCS fanfic on my old account. I hate it when any couple fall in love right away, it just isn't realistic, so I had to be more realistic, even if a normal person would have thrown a gigolo right out. (Or I would have) Thanks for always being a fan.

Insanity-ward: Awww, your opinions don't make you stupid. Opinions make you who you are. Share them with people. Where its save too that is. Be careful where you share them. (Speaks from experience)

Dark Angel of Pain and Chaos: I know. It's a shock for me too.

Tinkerbellie: Updated!

Misunderstandings: I hope I updated fast enough.

Yuya Otaku: Chess all the way! I am a chess nerd through and through. I had to put it in at least one of my fics. People think that mind games are unattractive, but come on, I met my first boyfriend in the middle of a chess tournament. He was sweet on the eyes too. Anyway, back on topic, I am glad you enjoyed the story so much.

Mystic Moon Empress: We'll have to wait and see!

Vintage Demigoddess: Thank you.

Ashley-Chan: Thanks.

Tears-of-Redemption: Oh that's alright. I still understood what it was you were trying to say. What fun it is when someone gets back by their own tricks.

Karma Boo: Well I was going for being different. Its not fun if its been done hundreds of times before.

Vivian: I love getting reviews like that as well. I promise to work on my grammar and first person style. I am honestly not that use to it, but really wish to try this fic in this style. So I will try and improve upon using less I's. I honestly would get a beta reader, but I trust very few people with my stories. Bad experiences with beta readers...

Euphoria.Bebe: Thanks for the kind review.

SandPaper: Your very welcome

Yang-v: Of course I am updating. I' m just getting started. (Evil laugher is heard)

Rayoshi Yazuki: Updated!

Deprived of Chocolate: Yeah, I'm guilty of that as well. I am a socialology student, so I have a bad habit of changing personalities based upon how they are socialized. Sakura was just Sakura in this story, so I made her as In character as possible. Best example I can give you is Sakura in my other fanfic, Fairy Tales. She's more masculine and more angry because of how she was brought up as a man and what she has lived through before she was killed. If that makes any sense. Sorry for rambling.

Yuki No Yume: I updated!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, the ever so amazing Clamp does. I make no claim to it, so therefore you can't sue me and get rich. - Don't quit your day job.

Another Kind of Girl

Chapter 2

My eyes carefully met Meiling's gaze as she looked at me, surprised, but clearly seemed completely amused by what I had just shown her. She broke the gaze and re-read the piece of paper in her hands. She began to laugh at me, making me frown and take the paper from her and hiding it from the world's view by the safety of my pocket.

"My, my, my, my, my Syaoran, now that is something," she began to laugh, her finger pointed in the direction of my pocket.

My head shook in disbelief, "I asked you what you made of it, so please, answer me seriously."

Her cheeks grew warm from laughing louder now, "That is not possible. I have never once, ever, heard of anybody in our business ever being done by their own trick. Especially from a professional like you."

My skin felt hot under my frustration as the happenings from a week before. It was true that this was just the first time I had shown the note to anyone. Meiling was the only one who was trustworthy enough, but even she was laughing at me now. The subject needed to be changed.

"So what's on your agenda for tonight Meiling?"

She smiled at me, a chuckle was in her throat. She knew what I was doing. "Well I have a meeting with a business man at his hotel during lunch, then tonight I have a bachelorette party to go too."

"Bachelorette party? You aren't the dancer are you?" A smile crossed my lips.

"Ha, ha," she sneered. "Actually its Mitoko's bachelorette party."

"Mitoko Tamotoko?"

Meiling nodded as she drank from her glass of water. She put the glass down on the table before she spoke. "So, tell me. What are your plans tonight?"

"Shopping," I answered.

"Oh? New suit?" Meilings eyes suddenly widened. "You aren't going to meet with that James Bond fantastic again are you?"

"No, not that kind of shopping. More like...essentials."

Meiling smiled. "Can't work without enough Mr. Rubbers."

"Not unless I want to be a dad," my lips had a grin painted on it. Meiling couldn't help but giggle and smiled with me. "I just got to get more condoms and pick up my prescription."

"So your still on that stuff?" Meiling asked. She sighed and changed the subject. "Who do you have for a customer next time?"

"I have a French woman actually."

"Hmm, so a girl from the romantic capital is lonely, how ironic."

"Well she said that if she likes me she'll pay me double, so I can't complain."

Meiling nodded, seemingly very impressed. "Can't complain with that."

Looking at my watch I examined the time. "I better go get my things. I still have to go to the laundry mat."

"Alright then, good luck with the lonely romantic."

"See you."

888

My eyes examined the boxes closely as they read and compared the products. I wasn't sure what to get, a problem I often faced. All the condoms were different in some way or another. Should I get flavored ones? Lubricated ones? Or ones with spermicide? My usual trip always ended with me buying lubricated ones with spermicide, but this time I wasn't sure what to get. It wasn't after all, every day I had a foreign customer.

Becoming frustrated I just picked up two boxes of Lubricated spermicide ones and a package of flavored ones and put them in my shopping basket. It probably would have been best if I let the lady choose. I had some extra lubrication a home. It would have to be packed with me when I left for this customer.

Satisfied with my decision I headed to the back of the store, where the prescriptions was. Stopping behind an elderly women in line I waited. It only took a few moments for me to move up in the line to get to the front. "Hello sir, can I help you?" the pharmacist smiled warmly at me as she awaited for my request.

"Hi, perception for Syaoran Li," I told her.

She typed a few things into the computer in front of her before she returned to facing me with a smile."Alright if you can just wait at that end we will get your prescription ready," she continued to smile as she pointed down to the other end of the prescription center. I thanked her before I headed down to the other end of the store, where the prescription pick-up was placed.

Taking my place in line was easy enough because there was only that elderly woman in front of me. She was busy talking to the middle-aged pharmacist who in turn spoke back, making me a little frustrated, just because I was waiting.

"Yumchi-san, I'm just about to go on break, how about some coffee, to catch up," the pharmacist said, a smile planted on her face.

"Tsukiro-san, that would be lovely. How about the café next door?" The elderly woman asked for improvement. The pharmacist nodded and wished the woman well, waving before she moved from my sight. Her voice could still be heard.

"Alright Kinomoto-san, I'll be going on my break now," she said. "If you need any help Sagachi-san here will help you."

"Yes," another female voice replied. It was young, and resembled a quiet, and almost shy like tone. My eyes widened in surprise before she even came around the corner into my sight. At first she didn't see me, but her eyes were instead glued onto the labeled bottle that was in her hand.

"Pick-up for Syaora-" she paused for a moment before her eyes left the label and her green eyes met my brown ones. "Syaoran Li," she finished.

"Good morning Miss Kinomoto," I greeted. Her face still played complete surprise, as mine did a little as well.

"Li-san, how have you been?" she questioned.

"Very good." I reached into my pocket to get my wallet. "Did you graduate since the last time we met?"

It had to be asked, just because I was confused to why she was here. She was a student who was trying to become a pharmacist, not a pharmacist yet. She smiled warmly at me before she answered. My heart began to beat all the faster. "I'm graduating in May, so I am training. Its required for graduation."

I suddenly felt a little stupid for asking such a question. The answer she had given me was so simple and it made complete sense. "Well its good to get the training before you actually do graduate. Better then just throwing you into the business." She nodded in agreement and turned back to my prescription then began to type into the computer. Her cheeriness melted away quickly enough, and I knew why.

"So will be $25.50 for your prescription," she told me, her face read a serious tone, but one could tell she tried to not look worried. I smiled at her as I took some bills out of my wallet and handed them to her. Anyone would have easily seen how fake my smile was. I admit that she was one person I didn't want to see that prescription. She was not one to judge, but I also didn't want her to worry. I knew I had to say something, and so I did as she gave me my change.

"It comes with the job, it is to be expected," I told her. I sent her one last smile before I received my prescription from her and turned began to head to the exit. I could feel her eyes on the back of my head, and it just made my heart beat begin to quicken even more.

"Li-san," she called.

I stopped, but didn't turn to face her. "I still think you're a great guy." I turned my neck, so that I may look over my shoulder to see her. I smiled warmly and nodded before turning again to go to the exit.

After leaving the pharmacy I stopped and looked down at the bottle in my hands. I sighed deeply as my eyes read the bottle's label, and the name of the bottles that were inside. _'Prozac' _I read it over and over in my mind. The more I read it, the more hatred I felt.

'_Why me?'_

Closing the bottle into the fist of my hand once again I placed it into the pocket of my coat, releasing a sigh. I had a feeling it was going to be a long night. A very long night indeed.

888

Getting home later that afternoon I entered my messy apartment. My research materials laid scattered all over the apartment, tables, chairs, and counters. Just name it, and my work related research was in piles everywhere. I found an empty spot on my table and placed my prescription, condoms and dry cleaning onto the table, where I would be able to find it later.

Walking over to my phone I examined my answering machine, checking for any new messages. There was just one new message, so my index finger pressed the play bottom.

"_Hi Li-san, this is Tomoyo Daidouji calling you back. I just wanted to thank you for what you did for our Sakura. Its late getting back to you I know, but Sakura wouldn't tell us anything that happened between you two, we had hoped for her to tell us after a while, but she won't give in. Anyway, the point being whenever we mention you, she blushes like crazy, so we all know you must have given her one great night. So, we wanted to thank you for it. If we're ever in need of a gigolo again, you'll be the first one we call. Thanks again!"_

The line went dead and my answering machine turned off. Taking a seat in my kitchen's only seat I sat back and remembered that whole night. She had been a very different client. Different from any other I had ever experienced before. For example, most other girls who were given a gigolo, and didn't wish to do anything with the gigolo could have just thrown them out, paid or not. She hadn't, and made the process completely painless. She had made the experience a good one, which I was sure I probably wouldn't forget ever, even after I was retired from this career and perhaps found my true calling someday.

Closing my eyes I placed my head in my hands, my finger tips rubbing my forehead. I had a headache, and I knew it was probably going to last for a while. I just had that feeling. I sighed and stood from my kitchen chair and began to head down my hallway. Stepping into the bathroom I took a towel from the sinks cabinet and placed it on the top of the toilet. Moments later I began to strip my clothes down and neatly stack them on the counter top. Turning to the top my hand turned it on, and the water began to dump out of the tap and into the tub. When the temperature was to my liking I pulled the tip of the tab up, and the water began to fall out of the shower head. Stepping inside the warm water began to fall over my body. Immediately I sighed in relief. This was something that always made me feel better. Therapy for the soul I suppose you'd call it.

'_This will make things better for a while. At least until work tonight."_

_888_

A/N: Well that's it for now. Sorry for the shortness...writers block. ' Thanks for all the support once again.


	4. The Wedding Date

A/N: Hi all, things have not been to well with me. My room mate dumped me before we were to sign the lease and I had another break down. If it weren't for my best friend who had called me, I don't think I would have made it...

So and I was very surprised that a lot of people didn't know what Prozac was. I mean I didn't know anyone on it, but I knew what it was when I was nine. 0.0 I guess that's just me. Anyway, its an anti-depressant. I made Syaoran depressed, because of my condition, but also because I think he would honestly become depressed in his career. I think any man would after a while.

So anyway, before I get all emo like, thanks to the following:

Sherry: I'm glad I have people who enjoy reading it so much. I hope this continuation pleases you.

Witch Cheri: Thank you. I will continue!

JennyCuenca: I honestly don't think it will be for a while. I plan on this being a long fanfic. But they will get together!

Ffgirl-07: I updated! Woot!

Wolf Blossom: Yes, I got another one...um...I mean um..yes...I updated.

BabieLuvly101: Sakura is always going to be the characters we all know and love.

Insanity-ward: Don't worry I understood everything you said. Thank you! Hope to hear more from you.

Misunderstandings: Well...there wouldn't be a plot if he didn't have this job. It would be just like every other fanfic out there...which I'm sorry to say, but is boring. Why be like everyone else?

Tinkerbellie: I mention anyone who took the time to review when they didn't have too. You review, I will thank you personally.

Ann03525: Updated!

Vivian: You aren't annoying! In fact I was so glad to see you review again. I love getting reviews with feedback on how to improve and help with grammar and such. Keep on doing what your doing, I love to back from anyone who had something to say. Also after this chapter I can accsure you there will be little no no mention of Syaoran's percription until about near the end. So it won't be too emotional on Syaoran's condition's part, but for more romantic like reasons and such. Can't wait to hear from you!

Dark Angel of Pain and Chaos: Prozac is the most popular name of an anti-depressant. In other words, Syaoran is sucidal and is on a happy pill, but not like ecstasy the drug.

LidoOl Ashun Sweetie: Updated!

Tears-of-Redemption: Its an anti-depressant.

MysticMoonEmpress: I thought so too.

Mekana: Well I'm working as fast as I can. Updating as much as University and work will let me.

Sour Kisses: Life can be for anyone, but I keep going forward.

Another Kind of Girl

Chapter 3

Months had passed since my second encounter with Sakura Kinomoto. Summer slowly was coming to an end, and Fall was quickly approaching. The seasons may have been changing, but my life hadn't. I still remained in my profession, as did my prescription to Prozac, my antidepressant. That was to be expected of course. As long as I remained in my profession, there would always be a need for the prescription, which was probably the only thing keeping me sane.

Besides that, business carried on as usual. Regulars called and called looking to get an appointment with me. Some succeeded and got in right away, while others had roughly two weeks to wait, if they wanted a long appointment that is. I continued to get new customers each and every day, some deciding to go with me, others called else where thinking they could get a better deal.

It was the same thing for me each and every day. For breakfast I always had my meeting Meiling after a long night of work, then we'd go home and sleep, and answer the phone if someone called. From there preparations were made for my next client, then I would be on my way to work. The cycle would then repeat it self. That's the way it was more me. It was a giant schedule, with little time for me to be by myself. Everything was work related for me. If I wasn't at work, I would be doing something for work.

Such as today for example. Today I would be heading out to the grocery store, to get dessert toppings. Why would one need just dessert toppings? I wasn't making sundays or making cakes I'll tell you that. Simply put, my customer for that evening liked things kinky, something I honestly wasn't looking forward too.

Finally deciding to move, I used my arms to push the rest of my body up off my small sofa. I forced my body to sit up and waited for the slight dizziness to fade away before I had completely stood from sitting on the couch. Now fully standing my eyes turned to the kitchen, and began to head towards my refrigerator. Opening the door my eyes scanned inside, deciding on which take-out box to eat from. Deciding on my Korean take-out box from two days ago, I took it out . Removing the continents from the box to a plate was slightly messy, but ignored it. In the next few minutes I had placed it in the microwave and waited for the electrical appliance to do its job

Just at the moment I was going to open a can of pop, my phone began to ring. Turning to face the phone, a sigh released itself from my lips. Picking the phone up to my ear I greeted the one on the other line, and waited for them to speak.

"Li-san?" they asked

"Speaking."

"Hi, you may not remember me, I'm Daidouji Tomoyo. We hired you a few months ago, back in April."

"Yes I remember," I stood up straight, surprised by who was called me.

"I said we'd call you if we needed another gigolo, and well, it looks like we may, but not for the same reason."

"All right, just give me one second," I pulled my scheduler towards me, and grabbed a pen quickly.

"Well, we need a wedding date actually."

"Miss Daidouji I'm flattered, but I'm not an Escort, I-"

"I know, I really know that, its just . . . it's for Sakura," she cried into the phone. "I would hire an escort service, but she kind of knows you, and I really want her to be comfortable. She has tried to find a date, but no one will go with her. And she's in the wedding party, and so you see, she needs a wedding date."

It would be a lie if I had said that I was surprised that she couldn't get a date. There had to have been other men who noticed her when she smiled. My eyes scanned down my schedule book, looking at the dates and events. "When?"

"YESཀ" Tomoyo cheered loudly into the phone, forcing me to pull the phone away from my ear. "The wedding is August 16th, and its at 4PM, at the church on Noboruyuki Avenue. That's one of the streets just off the business district. Got it?"

"Alright, I am alright on that date."

"Fantasticཀ"

Hanging up the phone was the easy thing to do. Writing in my scheduler was another thing all together. It was hard for me to even believe that I'd be seeing Sakura Kinomoto again, especially after our last run in with the other. After feeling slightly depressed and upset about her discovery made me feel like it would be best if we had never seen the other again. Yet, within a few days, we would be, despite me hoping to not. Even more ironic was it was the one day that week no one else had booked me for. Three weeks after was booked solid, and out of all the days I was booked up completely, Tomoyo has called on that one day. That was one hell of a occurrence

Thinking about such things, sent a chill up my spine. (Ironically as I typed that I had a pain shoot up my spine) I am not the type to believe in such things, but here it was happening to me. I don't believe that fate decided how our lives would turn out, but that didn't stop me from thinking that some force was_ trying_ to decide it. I would definitely try and remember to watch my back, fate was out to get me.

888

Looking myself over once or twice in the mirror my reflection showed a sharply dressed man, with little to no confidence. That was also exactly how I felt that very moment. My nerves were working overtime and made me more nervous every possible second that the time grew closer to 4PM that August 16th. Sakura Kinomoto I had been informed was told of my hiring the night before. Her friends informed me of her surprise, and how she blushes for hours afterwards. I honestly couldn't tell if that was a good sign or not.

I fixed my collar as I examined myself in the mirror, then moved on to look for other faults. Finding none the conclusion, I came to was that I was done in the bathroom. Setting out to the kitchen I moved around preparing myself some food. It only consisted of a dry roll with some raspberry jam, but it would have to do because we would be eating at the reception later that night.

The roll was dry and thus made my mouth dry as well, so I ended up pouring myself a glass of milk to go with my snack. Finishing my snack, my eyes turned to look at the clock. It was 3:15 PM. I had 45 minutes to get to the church before the wedding. And it would be best to be there

sooner to get everything underway. Standing up I picked up my wallet and apartment keys and looked around to see if I had forgotten anything. Satisfied with the fact nothing was missing I finally made it towards my apartment entrance and headed out. Locking the door behind me and the keys now safely in my pocket, I took in a deep breath. I was now officially on the job.

888

There were many people who were all standing around outside the church when I arrived. It seemed strange since the weatherman was calling for heavy rain showers later that evening. It was no matter to me, because we would be inside all evening for the most part. Opening the church doors I entered inside, where Tomoyo Daidouji and her friends were waiting inside. They noticed my presence right away and turned to gaze at me. Their faces lit up in glee.

"Li-san you look so handsome," Tomoyo complimented me. Smiling I thanked her, and all other comments that game my way from her friends. My eyes were quickly scanning the area, looking for the young woman I had come to escort, but she was found no where.

"Maybe I ask where Miss Kinomoto is?"

"She's in a back room preparing with Yukito-san."

"Yukito?" I questioned. "Her brother?"

"No her brother is Touya-san, and he's already at the alter," one of the girls pointed out a tall slender man with dark hair, and was standing next to a just as tall man but had glasses on his face and his hair colour was much lighter in shade, much like the Kinomoto girl.

"Oh, well, who this Mr. Yukito then?" I felt my heart begin to beat faster as I began to have sudden thoughts enter my mind. Has Sakura found a date after all? Was I no longer needed? Would I not get a chance to see Sakura dressed up formally? Who was this Yukito guy? And what was so much better then me? Was I not good enough for Sakura?

"Tomoyo-chan! You didn't tell him did you? Oh, I could cluck you sometimes," a young woman among the group turned to Tomoyo, her face red with anger.

Tomoyo began to chuckle, "It must have slipped my mind Chiharu-chan."

Chiharu sighed but turned to me with a soft smile. "Yukito-san is the groom, or one of them at least." Chiharu sent Tomoyo a dirty look. "Tomoyo-chan here forgot to tell you that this is a same sex wedding to Sakura-chan's brother, Touya-san and his fiancee, Yukito-san."

My heart began to beat slower then it had been. I felt better at that moment. Chiharu looked worried now, her eyes scanned me for something. "That isn't a problem isn't? Please say it isn't. Poor Sakura-chan wasn't able to get a date because no man was comfortable enough to come here with her."

Relief swept over me as I nodded towards the worried young woman. "It isn't a problem." It was completely true. Also true that I had never been to a same sex wedding before, let alone a wedding in general, but who was I to judge who someone could love? I myself couldn't be a judge of such a thing because I was a gigalo. I sold fantasies to the highest bidder for a living, so who was I to pass judgement on someone for loving someone, including someone of the same sex.

The group of young women looked surprised, but so very happy. Tomoyo jumped forward and took my hand as she began to head further into the back of the church. "Well then Li-san we must find your wedding date."

Heading towards a door we came to a stop, and Tomoyo began to knock on the door. A soft voice came from the other side, a chill was sent up my spine. "Who is it?"

"Sakura-chan, Li-san is here." There was silence for a moment, but then it was followed by a loud crash and a strange noise I was unable to make out, but seemed to sound like a confused hoe. That was followed by masculine chuckles and then finally the door opened. Sakura stood, trying to fix the ruffles in her dress, her cheeks warm in embarrassment, and there at the door was a tall, but petite looking man.

"Sorry about the noise, Sakura-chan tripped over a chair."

"I'm sorry," she apologized and bowed quickly in the background. I hardly noticed any of the conversation that went on, because all I could so was stare. Sakura was wearing a plain turquoise dress with her hair tied back with a bow of the same colour and somewhat fancy sandals with a heel and were shaded with gold to match the jewelry she wore as well. Her eyes met mine, and I began to stare into her deep pools of emerald.

"Li-san, thank you for coming on such short notice," she bowed again and stayed down longer this time. "I really appreciate it."She stood from her bow and looked at me for a moment before returning to Yukito's smiling face.

"Yukito-kun, this is my wedding date, Syaoran Li."

"A pleasure to meet you," Yukito look my hand in a firm handshake. "I am glad you were able to make it, but it is indeed unfortunate this has to be our first meeting."

"I agree," I shook his hand in return, and smiled politely.

"Yukito-kun, we're ready to begin," A tall man from the altar came into view. It was then I saw the resemblance at last. I didn't need to ask, I knew, this was Sakura's father.

"Dad, this is Syaoran Li, the one I told you about," Sakura told her father.

He smiled at me, "Glad to meet you." He took my hand and shook my hand. It was warm and firm enough to just let one know they really meant it. I smiled in return, both happy to have met the man and intrigued by the fact that she had mentioned me to her father. He turned back to his daughter. "Well Sakura-chan shall we be getting underway?"

"Yes!" She smiled cheerfully towards her father. She turned back to me, the smile still on her face. "Alright Li-san, are you ready?"

"I am," I told her. She then took my arm and lead me in the direction her father and Yukito had gone. As we took our place just ahead of Yukito Sakura pointed to the empty front row on the right.

"That is where we will be heading. I am the best woman, so you'll probably be sitting alone most of the ceremony, but it's the dinner where we'll be together most of the time," she explained this to me just above a whisper.

"Got it," I whispered in return, and was rewarded with her smile. Slowly the music began to play and soon me and Sakura were on our way down the aisle, with Sakura's father and Yukito right behind us. I admit feeling a little nervous as the people all through the church watched us march down. Sure there were people in front of us walking down to, but these people knew Sakura and didn't know Sakura. They were probably staring in wonder to whom the young man accompanying Sakura was. She smiled at me for a split second before returning to smile at everyone around her who sat in the chairs. In the back of my mind though I could only pray that things would go as smoothly as they were going now.

888

Right after the ceremony had ended Sakura had exited the church to say good-bye to her brother and brother-in-law. The smile that played on her lips reminded me of a small child at Christmas. So hopeful and merry. This was a very happy day for her brother, but also for her, because she was there to witness her brother marry the one he loved most. I also felt happy. Happy in knowing I was able to share this moment with her.

She turned back to face me when her brother's car had driven off, the 'Just Married' sign was in plain sight and the wedding cans jiggling as it hit the pavement. She turned to me and took a step beside me and then began to search through her purse, taking out a set of keys.

"Yukito-kun lent me his car keys, so we have a drive over to the reception," she explained. "So, whenever you are ready to leave."

"Well, whenever your ready," I replied. "If you want to talk to your friends or anything."

"Most of them are already gone, and I have all evening, so why don't we get something to eat at the reception?"

"Sounds good to me." Ironically my stomach began to growl as she mentioned the magic words.

"Let's get going then," she smiled gracefully towards me as she took my hand in hers as she lead me down the stairway. My heart began to pound hard in my chest, and my stomach was now long forgotten. My eyes couldn't leave the sight of her hand holding mine. It felt so strange. Just as fast as she took my hand she released it and I felt the strange feeling leave me, making me now feel empty. She entered the key in the car door and unlocked the door and than opened the passenger's door for me. I got inside and closed the door. Moments later she climbed into her own seat on the driver's side and started the car up.

Carefully easing out she watched closely to make sure that no one was behind her. When everything was clear she took off in the direction of the reception. As we finally were in the right lane and heading in the right direction she turned to me with a soft smile. "Thank you for coming with me today Li-san."

My heart began to quicken its pace as my ears received her message, but my lips formed a smile and I answered her. "It was my pleasure." The smile on her lips grew as she heard my reply, and just as fast my heart began to race faster than it already was.

Soon her smile faded and she turned to me seriously. "Li-san, I know its none of my business, so please only answer this if your comfortable with answering." She paused to think, and my stomach felt like it had butterflies inside as she paused to think. "How long have you been on Prozac?"

"Well, I have always felt depressed, but I've been on my prescription for almost three years." I answered, but still felt the butterflies tickling my insides. It was obvious she was trying to hide her surprise that I both answered and had been on the drug for so longr. "I've read a lot about depression, and I know that three years is a very long stretch, but it's just like I told you a few months ago. It comes with the job, it's to be expected."

I peered over to see her expression, long after I was replied with silence. She looked so sad. She was pitting me. "Don't worry about me Sakura, I have never attempted anything on my life in three years. Not since I have been on my medication. In fact, I have never been happier since I've been on my prescription. I am making an honest living and I am working my hardest. I have friends and people who like me for whom I am. I am happy."

She came to a stop, and I realized that we had arrived to the reception hall. As she turned the engine off, her eyes met mine, her expression serious and stern. "Do you mean that?" she asked. "Or are you just trying to make me feel better?"

I grinned, "I'd say a little bit of both."

A smile lit up her face, forcing me to simply stare at her, still amazed at how a smile changed her completely. "I'm glad."

She turned away from me and undid her seatbelt, and finished removing the keys and placed them in her small purse. "Ready to go in?" she asked me as she opened her door slightly. I nodded as she stepped out on cue. I did the same and soon the car was locked and we were all ready inside. She lead me into the reception hall, immediately pulling me towards the head table. Yukito, and her brother Touya, already present. As we neared both gazes from the nearly weds were on us. Yukito held a smile on his face, but Touya remained to have his serious expression that I noticed never left his face, even as he wed the man he loved.

Sakura and I came to a stop directly in front of the two. Sakura smiled at them both. "Congratulations!" She cried, a smile lit on her face. "Touya, I wanted to introduce you to my wedding date, Syaoran Li. Li-san, this is my older brother, Touya." I bowed quickly in respect and then placed my hand in front of him, open to shake his hand. He stared at it for a moment, but didn't reach his hand out.

She looked fairly panicked, but glared at her brother. "Touya!" He looked at her once, before he moved to turn his attention to his husband. Suddenly Sakura's eyes flared up and Touya immediately looked back to Sakura. Now he looked slightly panicked. He tried to open his mouth, but just as soon he was holding his leg, holding in a large curse. He glared at Sakura, who I realized has kicked her older brother hard in the leg. An innocent smile was played on her face. "Touya, don't you have something to say to my guest."

He glared in return, but turned to face me. His face still seemed to disprove. "Good to meet you." He turned away again, returning to face Yukito, who had found the entire moment very amusing. He was now chuckling at Touya, commenting on the whole event, and how he shouldn't upset his little sister.

Satisfied Sakura rounded to the other end of the table and took a seat where her name was. She waved me over, and I quickly followed, taking a seat next to her that said _Sakura's Guest. _Taking my seat I examined where I was. In front of everyone was making me a little nervous, but I felt better knowing Sakura was next to me. She smiled warmly before she turned to greet the person next to her. That left me with looking around at all the people who were entering the reception hall. I knew no one, except for Sakura's four friends who were currently hovered around in one bunch. What they were talking about or doing was unknown to me, but I doubted I wanted to know. Soon they split, which left Tomoyo by herself, where she stood with a young man. My eyes were good, but I could hardly make out his face. He was tall, probably a few inches taller than me, judging by his height next to Tomoyo.

Minutes had past, but I honestly couldn't take my eyes off the man she was with. I couldn't explain it, but I was sensing something off him. Something I knew very well, and hated just as much. Soon, Tomoyo turned to take a seat, and the man turned and much like some gentlemen would do, turned and pulled her chair out for her. I got the clear view that I was looking for. My mouth dropped.

"Hiiragizawa," I cursed.

Eriol Hiiraizawa. My enemy. My rival. And the one human being I wished death upon. He was always sickening sweet and that stupid British accent he had drove all the women crazy. I always had such a hard time competing with him. He was my rival gigolo. Until he left the business about six months ago and no one has heard from him since.

My mind couldn't grasp why he was here. Was he returning to the business? Did Tomoyo hire him? Questions filled my mind, but I also didn't even dare go near him. All that was going through my mind was what would happen if he saw him. If he did, he'd have some smart ass thing to say about it that's for sure. Oh, how I loathed this man.

"Li-san, why you looking at Hiiragizawa-san like that?" I heard Sakura's soft voice fill my ears, and my attention was driven back to her. "Do you know him?"

My mind was drawing a blank suddenly as I head his name escape her lips. "You know him?"

Sakura nodded. "And do you know him?"

"Y-yes," I stammered. "He was my competitor in my business."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Hiiragizawa-san? Your competitor? I don't know if I can believe that. He doesn't seem like that kind of guy."

I looked Sakura directly in the eyes as I spoke. "That's why the women liked him. He wasn't like the other ones."

Sakura thought about it for a moment before she blushed hard a moment later. "Oh, I hope Tomoyo-chan knows this."

"You mean she didn't hire him?"

She blushed harder and shook her head. "She's been dating Hiiragizawa-san for about six months now."

My eyes found their way back to Eriol as he sat beside Tomoyo, deep in converstation. "He left the business six months ago."

"Really?" Sakura leaned closer to me. "Did he say why?"

I shook my head. "To be honest Miss Kinomoto I don't get along with the guy, so when I heard he was leaving the business, I was glad. It meant more of a chance of business for me."

Sakura looked at me curiously as she sat back. She was thinking, probably wondering if her close friend knew at all of her boyfriends past. She was worried, but I wasn't. I somehow felt that Eriol would be completely honest if he was with someone in a real relationship. I also felt Tomoyo would know. Mostly because I had a feeling that she had called Eriol herself, and they met for a _business meeting_. If you know what I mean. Perhaps something special happened between them. And that's why Eriol left the business.

I placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm sure he would have told her. I never got along with the guy, but I do think he's an honest person."

She met my eyes, and smiled. "Thank you Li-san."

"_Testing...Testing...1...2...3...Testing...testing."_

Our eyes both turned to the podium that was placed to the right of the head table, Sakura's father was standing there, testing the microphone to see if it was working or not. He seemed pleased and turned back to speaking into the microphone.

"Alright, well we all know why we're here. To celebrate my son and son-in-laws wedding. We have a lot of guest speakers from the wedding party, but we didn't have any volunteers to speak first. Everyone's has that fear of speaking in public, so we agreed this morning that we'd draw everyone's name in the order we'd give speeches. So here we go."

Pulling out a top hat from behind the podium I could clearly tell how nervous Sakura was. She was shy, but she obviously did have a fear of talking in public. Even if it was a speech about her dear brother. She took in a breath of deep air as she tried to relax her body. Her father dug into the hat and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Opening it, he turned and looked directly our way. I could swear I almost had to catch Sakura when she nearly fainted.

"Sakura, you're up," her father announced

"When I return please help me outside," she whispered towards me before she stood and headed towards her father's side. She had now taken some notes out and was looking at them, quickly taking mental notes, before she looked up at the crowd. Her hands were shaking and her heavy breathing was heard in the microphone.

"I suppose I have a lot I could say about my dear brother and Yukito. I don't have a single memory without the two," she started. Her eyes were staying placed down on her notes, her hands were continuing to shake and her skin tone had seemed to have lost some colour. I was becoming very worried. "I can say that my brother and I share the typical brother and sister relationship. I called him the jerk brother, and I was his little monster. We were always fighting about something so unimportant. Like chorus, or just us being immature for the sake of being immature. I can always remember when Touya would invite Yukito over for studying, and how I would argue with Touya because he would never do the cooking or whatever he was suppose to do. And as many of our closest friends know, I would get so jealous because I would want to be with Yukito just as much as my brother would be."

Sakura paused long enough for her to take a deep breath and smile at her brother and Yukito. "And I would always get jealous because of how I thought I felt about Yukito. And I can remember just how embarrassed I felt when I told Yukito how I felt, and he told me I only thought of him as a brother. Soon after, Touya and Yukito told everyone of their real relationship. It took a lot of us a while for us to understood and accepted, but when we did, everything returned to normal, and soon I came to the realization of what Yukito had told me really meant. He told me not only that I only thought of him as a brother, but also that I would find my number one one day soon. Well I still haven't, but I am very proud to say that my dear brother did." Sakura smiled as she turned back to look at her brother and brother-in-law. "I'm just as glad that it was Yukito. I wish you two all the love in the world and am very proud to call you two my two beloved brothers. Congratulation's newlyweds."

She stepped away from the podium, and the receptions occupants began to cheer and clap for Sakura. Sakura either took notice or replied to anyone. She was shaking so much she just headed towards me. I reached for her, and took her hand, and soon we were headed outside through the back door, her father already holding the door open, a soft smile planted on his gentle face.

As soon as the door closed Sakura released herself from my grasp and bend down, holding her stomach, her face looking a little green. I took my place beside her and gently rubbed her back, trying to calm her expression.

"Oh, why did they put me in the wedding party. Everyone in the wedding party has to speak at a wedding. They know I can't speak in front of people. More then six people in a room and I can't carry on a conversation. Why did they make me do this?" she moaned as she fought to keep her balance. Her body swaying from side to side.

"If I may give some input," I asked her. She turned to look up at me, her expression still so nervous, but she nodded.

"I'd like that."

"Even thought everyone could tell that you were nervous, you still were able to expression how you felt, and you can tell just how much you love your brothers Sakura."

Sakura's eyes traveled up to meet mine. Her eyes were happy, and they smiled for her, since she still looked sickly green. She tried to stand, and carefully balanced herself as she stood tall next to me. "Thank you Syaoran-kun."

It was the first time I heard my name out of her lips. It had caused a chill to run up and down my spine. I had to backtrack to what I said to even begin to realize that I had called her Sakura, instead of Miss Kinomoto, and I didn't even use a prefix on Sakura, which really should have been very offending, but not to her.

She found herself holding her own weight up against a support beam and looking out over the back garden. It was than that I realized it was now raining, just like I had pretended when I arrived back at the church.

"Its raining, do you want to go back into the building?"

She was feeling a lot better now, because she was smiling at me, her eyes sparkling now. "No, I'd like to stay and enjoy the rain a little bit."

"The rain?" I questioned.

Her eyes were closed as she listened closely. "People say that rain is depressing, but if you just listen to it the sounds of rain hitting everything around you will always relax you. If you breath in the smell you will feel so refreshed. And if you let it spill out over your body you can feel renewed and you can feel all your problems wash away."

I couldn't help but stare at her, continuing to be surprised by everything she was saying. Especially now. "You know a lot about the rain."

She giggled, smiling at me from the corner of her eye. "I've been known to get caught in rain storms. I've learned to enjoy it."

She was continuing to surprise me each time we met. She was so understanding, caring and she was so mysterious. And I just kept asking myself the same question. Why was she still single?

888

A/N: Alrightly. So sorry for the delay and not-much-has-happened chapter. It was a lot longer, but I just felt like I was rambling and it was pointless, so I cut it out. And for those Fairy Tales fans, no the story is not dead. I have just rewritten the new chapter about 20 times. It is the climax to the story and I don't want to screw it up!


	5. The Next Morning

A/N: Its been pretty busy here on my end. That is my excuse for not updating. I have had a bad year at University and a lot of problems with deciding what I should do with my life. Work has been crazy and I have also have been working on some cosplays like crazy. . I have also took on the roles of a staff member of THREE anime conventions. And I think it is a lot more than I can handle. I have also just got through a VERY nasty break-up with a guy who JUST wouldn't let go and was almost stalking me.

Oh and just so you all know for this chapter, a means a flashback, while 888 still means a change of scene.

So that is my life. Now on with the rest!

Thanks to the following:

Suyi: Thank you very much, I am trying my best to write a story that tells a story unlike any other.

Euphoria.Bebe: I like the rain myself, so as long as its in the summer. The smell is amazing!

Light in the Darkness: I suppose Sakura is a lot like me and wants to get school out of the way first before she even thinks of a relationship.

AngelBlossom16: Thank you so much! I have read a lot myself, which inspired me to try and do something different from other people. It gets boring with the same old plots that are just overkilled.

Lilsweety123: I know I updated late, but I hope you like it.

Tinkerbellie: Hope you like what happens next.

Vivian: (Hugs) I know your not a flamer. Like I've said before I love helpful critique! No one can ever approve without it! You just keep doing your think! I welcome it with open arms.

Obsessive Me: Well he has many other things he has to do before than, but it shall happen within this fic.

Fallen From The Sky: It is a development I am very excited to write about.

Insanity-Ward: Updated!

Rayoshi Yazuki: Some people just want to get school out of the way before they even think about relationships.

BabieLuvly101: There are lots of stuff that needs to be done before that can happen.

Y-Chan: Well I figured it would have to be done, or at least mentioned.

Ahhmeji: Updated!

Meow-Mix23: Updated!

MysticMoonEmpress: Your very welcome!

Lolopptt: I'll try my very best!

Resedreamer101: Some of the stories I watch do that as well. Its rather annoying.

Ann03525: For what?

Witch Cheri: I'm glad you like it!

Tenkouken: Its fine. Every human being goes through something like this sooner or later. I just got mine earlier in life. It will make the rest of my life better I bet. Thank you for your input! Always glad to see other's points of view on my work.

Reader: I'm glad.

Ihaine07: I am trying my best to finish. I am hoping by the end of summer I will have a lot more chapters ready to add.

Aya-Chan91:Sorry for the late update. Forgive me?

Disclaimers: I do not own CCS. Clamp does. I am just a fan! So don't sue, or I may never be able to get my books published!

Another Kind of Girl

Chapter 4

When I awoke that morning I was having a hard time remembering where I was. I sat up, looking around trying to figure out where I was., My eyes stared at my surroundings, taking in every sight. Suddenly something in my mind clicked and the realization hit me. Sakura's apartment, in her living room.

That's when I remembered why I was here. Sakura and I spent her brother's wedding together, carrying into the early hours of the morning. My apartment was completely on the other end of the city, and Sakura was kind as she is, let me stay over, so as long as I took the sofa, which I slept on all night.

I let myself fall back down, letting my head hit the soft pillow once again. With my body at complete ease again, my mind began to wander to the events from the night before

Both of our heads looked back to the building when we heard the soft music begin to play. Sakura's face turned to panic and she looked at her watch fashioned to look like a bracelet. She turned to look at me, the panic was clearly read in her eyes. "We've been out here for over an hour and a half, the dance has already started."

It seemed hard to believe her, but as I looked out to the still cloudy sky most of the light had disappeared and a setting sun covered the horizon through peaks in the clouds. A frown painted itself on her face as she looked at her feet. I watched her for a moment, then I stood from my place, now only a few steps away from her. She looked at me for only a moment before she turned to look at the heavy set door's we had come out of. "We better go back in." She stepped towards the door, reaching for the door handle. She pulled. Nothing happened. Confusion fell on her place. She tried again, putting all the strength into pulling the door open. "It won't open." Panicked seemed to almost over come her. "We're locked out! And we can't just pound on the door, we'll disturb my brother's first dance as a married couple."

I took hold of her immediately, moving her into one place and standing her still. "Don't worry Sakura. Just breath and calm down. We'll wait until the song is over and then we'll knock on the door." Sakura seemed to settle down fairly quickly after I had taken hold of her. I could only imagine how she must feel missing out on her brother's first dance. It was probably the same way I could only imagine missing my sister's weddings. They were probably married by now, and I probably wouldn't ever know for sure.

Sakura moved her weight so that she was now leaning against the wall of the building, now waiting patiently for the soft music to end. The disappointment was completely read all over her face. She was probably mentally blaming herself now for getting so upset over the speech. I didn't want her to do that, her fear was something that a lot of people felt, I knew her brother's would understand.

"Hey, Sakura."

She turned too look at me, "Yes?"

I felt my heart begin to beat fast in my chest as I took a step forward, reaching my hand out to her. She looked at me curiously. "Do you want to dance?"

Her eyes widened for a moment in panic before she looked down, blushing hard. "I can't dance."

"Anyone can dance," I replied.

She turned to face me, her face was serious, but some panic was held there in her expression. "No, I mean it. Last three guys I danced with couldn't walk for a week."

I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape my lips as she stated this. "And when was this?"

Sakura's cheeks flushed darkly once again. "I was a junior in high school."

"You were still a kid," I answered. I took her hand in mine and placed my other hand around her on her upper back. "Dance with me."

"What if I hurt you?"

"In all fairness you did warn me," I smiled as gently as I could.

Yet Sakura's worry did not disappear, but I kept that smile on my face as she placed her free arm on my arm, much like a couple in a ball room setting would. With one motion I moved to my right, as did she. I then stepped forward, and she stepped back. Then to the left. It was a simple enough cycle, but we began to move it at the same time, in the same cycle. She was watching our feet, trying to make sure she didn't stomp on me.

"Sakura, don't worry about it, just look at me." She kept her eyes there for a second, but slowly she rose her head, letting her eyes come in contact with mine. She was still nervous, but I felt completely at ease. I knew she wasn't going to step on me. In fact she was very graceful, reading my movements perfectly. "Time to add a little something." She looked at me confused for a moment, but let a little yelp escape when I quickly pulled her away, still holding onto her hand, and began to spin her around. Just as I suspected, she caught on quickly naturally and was spinning just as graceful. I pulled her to me, moving at the last moment and spinning her around, catch her in my other arm in a low dip. Our eyes met once again, and she was breathing deeply, almost out of breath. I then realized that I was the same.

"Unbelievable! You didn't break any toes Sakura!"

At the sound of the voice Sakura quickly stood up right, as did I as we looked to the open door, where Tomoyo stood, a very satisfied smile played on her lips. "Tomoyo-chan! How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, just about the whole time." Tomoyo was smiling. "I even got a nice memento," she smiled as she held out her video camera.

Sakura gasped. "Tomoyo-chan! How could you?"

"Oh, its easy. You see, I just have to point the camera and press record."

"That's not what I meant!" Sakura cried.

I couldn't help but chuckle at Sakura as her friend and her argued. It was diffidently a sister like relationship with the arguing and such.

It was a short lived dance, but I had enjoyed every moment of it. Just thinking about it brought a soft smile to my face. Sakura was a great girl, even if she didn't think it. She was just so different from other girls that I had known. She was unique in her own way. She told people how she felt with all the honesty she had, she dressed in whatever she wanted to wear and didn't seem to care about her appearance. There was a lot of talk that girls like that weren't worth anything in today's world, but Sakura was proof that it didn't matter. She didn't need make-up to make herself beautiful, and she didn't need fancy clothing. It helped sure, but when she smiled one could look past that easily enough and to a point you just didn't care anymore. She was happy with the way she was.

"Good morning Syaoran-kun."

I sat up once again, leaning on my arm to look around a Sakura, who stood already dressed for the day, and a smile planted on her face. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Thank you for letting me stay over."

"Your very welcome." She turned to look at the the food pantry, to see what she could make for breakfast. I jumped off the couch, grabbing my shirt that was folded on the coffee table. " I should be getting back now."

She turned back to face me. "Are you sure? Its not a problem for me to make breakfast for the both of us."

"Yes, thank you anyway. I have to do some shopping today before I have to work tonight."

"Alright." she smiled at me as she helped lead me to the front door of her apartment. She turned to me when we reached the door. "Thanks again Syaoran-kun. I'm appreciative of what you did for me once again." She bowed her head low in respect.

"Its fine. I wanted too," I explained quickly. "Its nice to be with you. What I mean is, its nice to be able to be with someone and just be myself, rather than be someone I'm not all the time."

Sakura's face lit up in a smile. "I'm glad." I felt my heart begin to quicken once again as she brought me into a tight hug. It was just as her friend's had said. When she became use to someone's company she would become very close to them and fully welcoming.

"Hey, Sakura, do you think we could maybe see each other soon, you know, not for business, but as friends."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I'd like that!"

888

A/N: That's all for now!


	6. A Letter to my Readers

Dear readers,

Its been a long time hasn't it? It has I know. I have been wanting to do this for a while, but I was sure my absence would have told you this. I have quit writing fanfiction. Now before you all send me angry letters or whatever, you have to hear my side of the story.

Fanfiction for me, was everything. It was all I had most of the time. As many of you know, I had a lot of up and downs in my life, and while I haven't suffered any major depression in the last two years, which is good, I still still that things have changed a lot for myself. First off, I am twenty-one years old, and I am graduating from University this year. I have a lot to think about, do and a lot of studying to do. I don't have a lot of time for writing, let alone writing fanfiction.

Another reason I am quiting, a lot of you may not understand, but I have seemed to have outgrown a lot of my readers. Not that I don't think your all wonderful. You all are, and for what you have done for me, I am thankful. I really am. I wouldn't have probably made it this far in my life without you. What I mean is, now that I am older I try and write about a lot of personal and serious issues. And I feel like a lot of you shouldn't be reading this stuff. 'Another Kind of Girl' is an example of this. I felt like my readers were too young to really get the whole point of the story. It was very discouraging when I would get emails asking if Gigolo was a real job or not. And people who didn't know what Prozac was. It blew my mind. I knew what Prozac was when I was seven years old and I know no one who was on it. Its not anyone's fault, its just that I wasn't writing for the age group I wanted.

I am a University Student, who has a huge dream of being a successful published author. I don't want to be rich or anything, just enough to support myself. I want to be known for my writing, my plots, my characters. And lets face facts, I can't write for a living if I am also writing fanfiction. Fanfiction will always be my starting point. It will be what got me into writing. It will be what inspired it, and it will always be something I hold fondly to my heart. I can't wait to sit down one day and read fanfiction about my characters. I really am, and I hope I inspire another writer like so many fanfiction authors inspired me.

I thank you for all the love and support over the years, but this really has to end now. I hope a lot of you will follow me as a published author, but if you just wish to stick to fanfiction, that is well too. I hope you find some amazing stories out there. If you are interested in following my work elsewhere, then I will have some links on my profile page. I hope to hear from a lot of you very soon.

-KJWilliston


End file.
